In Session
by ChaoticBliss87
Summary: Vincent Phantomhive is getting ready to start the new school year. Will he get more than he bargained for? Dedicated to robovacation and NightsMist.


In Session

By

ChaoticBliss87

A/N – I dedicate this lovely story to robovacation and NightsMist. If it wasn't for them I wouldn't ever have dirty thoughts and I definitely would have never been exposed to the sex that is Kuroshitsuji. This is my second fanfic – if you haven't done so, please go check out Tangled Within You. Claude fan forever! 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler; I simply pay homage to their characters with text.

Autumn leaves clinked against the classroom windows softly as Vincent stared out onto the large campus. The new students were busy bustling about the courtyard as they tried to locate their dorms and say goodbye to the loved ones that dropped them off. A grin flashed across his face as he returned his gaze back to the scattered papers that lay across his desk. "Lesson plans are finally complete," he breathed out as he leaned back and stretched. Gathering the papers he hastily shoved them back into his satchel and slung it across his chest. He stopped and looked out the window again before turning out the light and whispering "Let's see what fresh meat has been brought to my dorm this year…"

Exiting the dark limousine that stood out among the SUVs and sedans, the student brushed the raven-colored locks from his pale face. He nodded to the monocle'd old man that retrieved his luggage from the trunk of the limousine before slinging the dark bag across his body, cutting between the tight chest muscles hidden beneath a black t-shirt. "Tanaka," he called, "This was really a bad idea, you know." Tanaka looked at the young man. "Ho ho ho," he echoed as he began rolling the suitcases and trunk towards the gray dorm in the corner of the courtyard. Sebastian rolled his crimson eyes and casually followed suit.

Supper time had come and gone and Sebastian was now tired of orientation. One final task remained on his 'New Student Checklist' which was to meet his other dorm mates and the head of the dorm he was assigned to. He looked again at his student ID which stated his name, year and dorm name. He thumbed over the dorm name again…_Raven. _He slid the ID back into his wallet and slid it back into his right pocket, the wallet chain jingling softly against his limber thigh. He entered the drawing room to find three other males waiting on the couches. A fire was already lit and a tall, slender man leaned on the mantle staring into it. Orange flames flickered off the silver-glasses and reflected softly off shiny black hair. He wore a black knit sweater with a pressed white collared shirt beneath it along with pressed black slacks and polished shoes. The next man had long red hair tied back with a forest green ribbon, piercing green eyes watching him as he entered the room. This one wore a red sweater with a white undershirt and burgundy colored corduroys. Even his shoes had a tinge of red in the white of the sneakers. A devilish grin spread across the boy's face as he readjusted his seat. Sebastian nodded to him and shifted his gaze to the last man who held a book in his hand. The boy had a dark black beanie on that held his silver bangs over his eyes. He wore a long black trench coat with black skinny jeans and combat boots. A black silken shirt peeked out from beneath the buttons. Sebastian looked down at his own apparel and felt inferior. Sebastian simply wore a black t-shirt, a thin cotton black scarf around his neck and skinny jeans with his trusty pair of Chucks. He took his place in a Queen Anne chair next to a large globe that sat in the corner of the room. He heard the echo of footsteps grow louder as the handle to the room turned slightly and the door opened.

A slender young man in a white shirt and taupe colored sweater vest entered the room. He removed his hands quickly from his jean pockets and ran them through his brown hair. He smiled warmly at each boy and moved next to the fireplace. The stoic dark figure that stood over it prior stepped back and sat next to the red-head. "My name is Vincent Phantomhive," the new man had stated, "and I am the head of the Raven dorm. You may wonder why we classify our dorms into animals, but I honestly can't tell you the reason." Vincent chuckled trying to break the tension of the intent stares between the males in front of them. "Why don't we start with introductions? Grell, you can start us off," he nodded at the redheaded boy. Grell stood up and lifted a dainty hand and waved briefly. "My name is Grell Sutcliff and I'm majoring in costuming. I love long walks on the beach and passionate kisses and—"Vincent cleared his throat, cutting off the boy and motioned for the boy to sit down. "How about you next," he motioned to the grey haired boy. "Kukuku," the boy cackled, "Please refer to me as the Undertaker. I'm majoring in plastic surgery…kukuku." The boys eyes were completely hidden beneath the gray hair squished down by the beanie. "Nice to meet you, Undertaker," Vincent smiled at the boy without regard for the nickname he had chosen. The stoic figure stood and bowed deeply, before standing again and readjusting the silver metal on his face with his middle finger. "My name is Claude Faustus. I am studying computer education." The stern figure sat back down, his gaze still stuck on the fire behind Vincent. "Thank you, Claude. And finally we have bit of a celebrity. Mr. Michaelis, please introduce yourself to the others." Vincent's gaze lingered on the beautiful boy, his crimson eyes enticing his rather boring brown ones. Sebastian stood up casually and waved. "My name's Sebastian and I am majoring in music performance. I currently play violin, guitar and piano. My parents are deceased, but they were very talented violinists." Vincent's gaze never left Sebastian's as he spoke. Sebastian felt his face flush slightly. He didn't enjoy speaking in front of an audience all that much. "Awesome. Glad to meet you all. As I stated before I am Vincent Phantomhive and I am the dorm leader here. I am also the ancient history professor here at the university. I look forward to seeing you all in my class sometime this year." Vincent pulled out his cell phone from his back pocket and glanced at the time. "I bet you all are tired after the long boring day. Please feel free to go take your showers and head to bed. My room is up the flight of stairs at the end of the hallway if you have an emergency. Please try to keep the noise to a minimum after ten o'clock." Vincent turned on the heel of his tan loafers and walked out of the room.

Sebastian crawled into the black bed and slid beneath black jersey cotton sheets. He put his arms behind his head after setting his phone on the nightstand next to him. He ran his fingers through the dampened black locks before closing his eyes. He didn't miss home since it was empty. He was glad to be away from the vast expanse that was his parent's estate. He turned onto his side and noticed the moonlight illuminating his room. He clicked his tongue and a sleek furry mass jumped onto the bed. Sebastian nuzzled the black fur of the cat before she yawned at him with golden orbs following his own crimson gaze. "I think I like this dorm, Navi," he mumbled as he drifted off to sleep while petting the cat. Soft purrs could be heard from beneath the pale hand.

The morning's classes passed by quickly riddled with music theory and composition. Sebastian's black boots crunched against leaves as he headed across the courtyard to his history class. He entered the classroom and took a seat in the back of the class. He put his ear buds back into his ears and tapped the screen of his phone a few times before the music started playing. He took out his notebook and pen and awaited boredom. If there was any subject he hated, it was history.

Vincent stood at the head of the class, this time wearing a cream colored dress shirt with the top few buttons undone so that a bit of his toned chest was exposed, khakis and the same brown loafers from the day before. The instructor began his usual spiel about his introduction, planting a few jokes that roused laughter from the students in the classroom. He handed out the syllabus and noticed Sebastian was looking out the window to his left and still had his headphones in. Vincent walked up behind the boy and gently tugged the plastic wires out of his ears before leaning in, hot breath brushing against Sebastian's ears. "If you had been listening, I specifically said no headphones unless we are in a review session." Sebastian felt his hair on the back of his neck stand and blood flow beneath his waist. His teacher's warm voice flipped his switch for some reason. Vincent winked at the boy and kept walking around the classroom going over the first few chapters that were due for the following day. Sebastian touched his ear, the hot moisture now cooled from the movement of air in the room. Crimson eyes followed the instructor around the room intently. He smirked to himself. "Perhaps history may be a bit more interesting than I had anticipated."

The semester dragged on and it was now time for mid-terms. Sebastian had no doubt in his mind that he would pass his other classes, but he was now lagging behind in history. He had a paper due on the hierarchy of Roman society and he just was not in the mood to deal with it. As time had passed, he spent more time in class watching the warm-natured professor move around in form fitting pants that clung to his tight butt and the shirts that he left unbuttoned at the top so that his smooth ivory chest was exposed. Sebastian specifically enjoyed it when Vincent wore the nature colored tones. He even noticed the small mole beneath the instructors left eye. Sebastian looked down at the blank paper on his desk in his room. He sighed and grabbed his scarf before walking out of his room down the stairs for some fresh air.

Little did Sebastian know, Vincent was not oblivious to his student's lingering stares…Nor was he not guilty for returning the gazes. He watched how Sebastian played casually with his dark hair, the long bangs hanging before the crimson orbs that taunted Vincent. The devilish grin that danced at the corners of the student's mouth from time to time. Vincent listened at night to the soft strumming of guitar chords that came from beneath his floor and the occasional melancholy cry of the violin. Michaelis had definitely become a fascination to him and he intended to learn more about his worst student. Vincent sat in the courtyard beneath the oak tree watching the golden and orange leaves fall. He exhaled a puff of smoke, the slender cigarette burning in his left hand. He was lost in thought of his student as he heard the soft crunching of leaves beneath beloved combat boots.

Sebastian trudged across the courtyard to the benches where the sun eluded the trees as it set. He plopped down and surfed through his music library for something to calm his edgy nerves. He exhaled heavily as he selected a song and put his headphones in. He closed his eyes and spread his arms across the back of the bench and tilted his head back with closed eyes.

Vincent smirked and flicked his cigarette butt into the nearby ashtray. '_As good a chance as any,_' he thought. He quietly approached the teen from behind and pulled a black ear bud from the student's ear. "How many times do I have to reprimand you, Michaelis?" he purred, lips almost touching the startled teen's ear. Sebastian sat up straight and ripped the remaining headphone from his other ear. He looked at the older man, the smell of sandalwood and cigarette smoke permeating his senses. "Unfortunately for you, professor, I am outside of your class and can do as I please," he retorted. '_Smart mouth_.' Vincent chuckled to himself. '_I wonder what else it can do_…'

"Would you like some help with your paper? I assume since you're out here procrastinating that you haven't finished it. Need I remind you that you aren't doing all that well in my class…"He trailed off smiling genuinely, perfect white teeth flashing in the setting sun's light. Sebastian felt his stomach do flops at the mention of alone time with his handsome professor. He looked at the man before him that was leaned over inches from his face. He looked down the thin shirt of the older male at the glimpse of his pale torso. Sebastian felt blood rush below his belt again. "I suppose it couldn't hurt," he stated as he stood up and followed the brown-haired man back to his dorm and up the stairs above the other dorm mate's rooms.

Vincent's room was littered with books and papers. A large queen bed fitted with, of course, an earth-toned comforter sat in the middle of the room. An ornate desk sat to the left of the bed and an old loveseat and cocktail table to the right. "Forgive the mess," Vincent stated as he cleared some space off the loveseat and motioned for his student to sit down. Sebastian nodded and sat on the sapphire blue loveseat which creaked as his weight shifted. Vincent prepared two cups of tea and handed one cup with intricate blue painting on it to Sebastian. "Wow," Sebastian gasped, admiring the beauty of the china. "You have some really cool antiques…" Vincent chuckled as he sipped his tea. "I suppose I do. I'm a collector of sorts." He placed the cup back on its saucer and set it down on the cocktail table. He crossed on leg over the other and faced the student taking in the loose black locks that fell in front of the red orbs that studied the china in front of him. The long black lashes that were fitted to creamy ivory lids that fluttered when the student blinked. Vincent smiled at the student who eventually met his gaze. Sebastian sipped his tea and set the cup down on his corner of the cocktail table. He fished for his notes from class before Vincent's hand stopped him. The older male pushed the male back and down across the arm of the loveseat. He looked down at the young student whose cheeks were now slightly flushed with a soft rose color. Sebastian gulped, his heart pounding against his ribcage. He inhaled the smell of sandalwood and cigarette smoke again and felt a pulse beneath his legs, his throbbing erection pressing against his pants. Vincent's warm hand brushed away stray black hairs and traced a line against Sebastian's jawline before stopping at his lips. "You thought I didn't notice, didn't you," he teased the younger male before leaning down and pressing his warm lips against the boys. Sebastian felt the flick of Vincent's warm tongue against his lips coaxing him to part them. He parted his lips slightly and felt the hot muscle delve and twist with his own, the erection between his legs throbbing with each rhythmic insertion. He gasped as they broke the kiss, his scarlet orbs taking in the older man's gentle smile. He noticed the grip of his instructors hands had loosened. He lifted a hand to his face, his thumb resting below the small mole near his left eye. Sebastian sat up and kissed the mark softly before kissing a trail down Vincent's cheek and back to his warm lips. He slipped his tongue into Vincent's mouth and massaged his partners tongue with his own. He sucked and nibbled gently on the hot muscle entered his mouth time and time again, his hands now pinned again by the older male. Vincent held Sebastian's hands above his head and pinned him down on the loveseat, his knee between the student's legs. He felt the heat of the bulge in the younger male's pants against his thigh as he used his free hand to slip beneath the cotton t-shirt and stroke the hardened pink nubs of flesh on the boy's chest. Sebastian whimpered softly as Vincent pinched and massaged his stiff nipples gently, their lips never detaching. Eventually Vincent unbuttoned his shirt the rest of the way so that it hung loosely at his sides revealing a long slender, yet toned torso. Sebastian sat up and removed his own cotton shirt and threw it on the floor, running his fingers through his hair making it even messier than it already was. Vincent couldn't control himself as he saw the pale skin finally exposed before him. He grabbed Sebastian and kissed him deeply again, pushing him backwards onto the bed. He crawled on top of him and gently lapped at the pink nub with expert circles around the flesh. Sebastian ran his long fingers through the short brown hair. Vincent continued nibbling and suckling the exposed ivory flesh until he reached the top of Sebastian's pants which he began to undo. Sebastian was taken aback at how fast his hidden manhood popped up through his boxers once released from the prison of skinny jeans. Vincent slid his hand around the throbbing organ and used his index finger to slide the precum around the tip which swelled with each pulse of the teen's racing heart. Sebastian's back arched as he felt the warm fingers slide over the entrance at the tip. He couldn't hold back any longer as he came into his teacher's palm. Vincent grinned and licked the sticky substance off his fingers one by one. Sebastian panted and threw his arm over face to hide the embarrassment and relief. Vincent leaned down and licked up the last few remainders of Sebastian's explosion off the boy's abdomen before removing his own pants and leaned against the boy. Vincent's large hot manhood throbbed against the boys softening organ. He silently took Sebastian's hand and placed it on the hot organ and slowly pumped his hips into the boy's hand. Sebastian removed the arm over his face with shock as he looked at the large girth that his hand had beheld. He licked his lips as he watched it move in and out of his fingers. Vincent looked at Sebastian's hungry expression and got on his knees on top of the boy, placing the organ on the soft lips. Sebastian parted his lips and licked the tip, engulfing it in saliva before leaning up and taking the whole length into his mouth. His tongue swirled and sucked against the man's hot organ. Sebastian was lost in the heat of his own now hardened member versus the heat of his partners that pumped in and out of his mouth. Sebastian took his free hand and began tugging slightly on Vincent's scrotum, causing Vincent to let out a soft moan. He began pumping faster into Sebastian's mouth before cumming down the boy's throat. Sebastian swallowed and sucked the last remnants out of the shaft which did not show a sign that he had just come. Sebastian scooted out from under the teacher and leaned close to his ear, hot breath tickling Vincent. "I want you Vincent," Sebastian purred, crimson eyes lidded. He wrapped his arms around him and lightly clawed Vincent's back. Vincent shuddered and pushed the boy back down before taking two fingers and sticking them in Sebastian's mouth. Sebastian sucked them, coating them with a thick concoction of saliva and semen. Vincent moved one finger over the puckered pink entrance and slowly slid it in. Sebastian clutched the sheets and called out his teacher's name, hips bucking and cock twitching before Vincent's face. Vincent began rhythmically pumping the digit in and out of the tight entrance before he slipped another finger into the loosening hole. The raven haired boy moaned with each pump, his body on fire with the sensation of euphoria each time Vincent hit the bundle of nerves on top of his prostate. The professor couldn't hold back anymore before pulling a small bottle of lube from his bedside drawer and pouring the clear liquid onto his engorged member. He pumped his hand over the length making sure it was fully coated. He looked at Sebastian as he placed the tip at the entrance of the boy. Sebastian panted heavily as he glared at the teacher. "I can't take it anymore. Hurry and put it in!" Vincent nodded and thrust the girth into the hole. Sebastian cried out again, loudly. Vincent placed his hands on the student's hips and began pumping rhythmically in and out of the boy's orifice. Sebastian had slid his hand down between his legs and began pumping his hand around his own length in time with Vincent. The two men moaned as speed increased and Vincent's hands began digging deeper into Sebastian's hips. He flipped the man over and began violently slamming his hips into the boy's ass each time beckoning loud moans mixed in with the heavily breathed version of his name. Sebastian felt Vincent's manhood rub over his bundle of nerves one final time before he came into his hand and onto the sheets beneath him. Vincent felt Sebastian tighten up as he came and soon took his final thrust before pulling out and coming onto the ivory cheeks that he was recently buried in. The two men collapsed on the bed, covered beneath a thin tan sheet. Vincent lit one of his cigarettes and inhaled and blew a smoke cloud that hovered above the two. He took his free hand and gently ran his fingers through Sebastian's hair. Sebastian nuzzled Vincent's neck and took in his smell, closing his eyes. "So does this mean I'm getting an A in your class now, professor?" he looked at the older male. Vincent exhaled another cloud of smoke and laughed. "Just because you're a great lay doesn't mean you are excused from doing your work…No matter how cute you are." He leaned down and kissed the boy sweetly on lips before turning out the light for some much needed respite.


End file.
